Randomness
by pockylover
Summary: One shots! MSN and storys R&R I NEED YOUR HELP! TELL ME WHAT TO PUT IN MY STORYS AND I WILL! :
1. Chapter 1 Kaname gay? aidou's banana

**_Vampire knight _**

its msn and storys in this .

okay so this is my first fanfic so be nice okay, its completely random, and their might be some spelling mistake's, but injoy!!!! (:

( im not a very big Kaname fan okayy i like zero better but my fav is shiki and rima)

* * *

**MSN NAMES**

**sugarbaby- Rima **

**pockylover1- Shiki **

**2beautiful4u- Ruka **

**pureblood24- Kaname **

**princessvamp- Yuuki **

**Emoboy- Zero **

**iceicebaby- Aidou**

**fireking- Kain **

**mangacrazy43- Ichijo **

**i need help with Cross Kaiens MSN name so any suggestions ??**

* * *

**princessvamp -** Hey everyone !!!!

**pureblood24 -** Hello Yuuki

**Emoboy - **Yo!

**Fireking -** yo!!

**pockylover1 -** Hi, Zero you allready said hello :/

**sugarbaby -** Hey, lol nice name "Emo boy" :)

**princessvamp -** teehee :D

**Emoboy -** YUUKI !! how could you! :(

**pureblood24 -** HAHAHA, nice yuuki *high 5's yuuki*

**Emoboy -** ahh shut up Kuran ......................... *looks around* i'll kill you!!!!!

**pockylover1 -** gee thats not nice ya no *munches on pocky*

**Emoboy -** i'll kill you too Shiki with a ............................... BANANA !!!!!!!!!!

**fireking -** a banana ? O-O

**everyone but Zero** - O-o .......................................................... ?

**sugarbaby **- WHAT ? you touch Shiki i'll kill you myself "Emo boy" *looks about to kill Zero*

**princessvamp **- was that the closest thing to you Zero? *confused*

**Emoboy -** nope , i took it from Aidou, *wispers* i took it from his collection :)

**Fireking -** ohh no, he so gotta get rid of that crap *smacks himself in the face*

**sugarbaby **- a banana ,is he crazy ??

**pockylover1** - i think so...... pocky?

**sugarbaby **- yeahh thanks :) * takes pocky starts munching on it*

**princessvamp **- r u to sitting next to eachother ?

**pockylover1 + sugarbaby -** yeahh!! *munch*

**iceicebaby has signed on**

**iceicebaby -** AHHHHH!!!! my banana...... it's gone.... T-T

**Fireking - **ohh no, not again, i'm off to find Ruka, bye !!

**Fireking has signed off**

**pureblood24 -** Aidou.......... *shouts* ZERO'S GOT YOUR BANANA!!!!!

**iceicebaby - **WHAAAT !!?? *screams like a girl*

**Emoboy - **i hate you Kuran......................

**pureblood24 -** love you too!! *sarcasm*

**Emoboy - **WHAAAT??? *wide eyes*

**Pureblood24 - **joke

**princessvamp -** YOUR GAYY!!!!!!! * shocked* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T *crys*

**( yeahh im not a kaname fan i hate him tbh soo sorry kaname fans )**

**pockylover1 -** kaname gay ?? *hids behind Rima*

**Emoboy -** ahhhh *faints*

**princessvamp -** *still crying*

**sugarbaby -** ummm Shiki?? *looks at shiki behind her*

**pockylover1 -** what? he fell for his sister, he could go for his cousin aka ME! *still hidind behind Rima*

**pureblood24 -** IM NOT GAYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screames*

**Fireking has signed on **

**sugarbaby - **Kaname is gay!!!

**Fireking has signed off** *runs for his life*

**everyone - **.............................................................................................. O-o

**princessvamp -** NOO!!! *cryingg still* whyy ????

**pureblood24 -** *sighs* i'm not gay

**sugarbaby -** wow! O-O.............. Kain must really hate gays!

**pureblood24 -** i'm not gay i'll prove it to you!

**princessvamp -** *stops crying* huh??

*kaname kisses yukki*

**( yeah i'm not happy but its the only thing i could think opf okay ! )**

**princessvamp -** hmmm, nopee not gay!!! :)

**iceicebaby -** *screames* MY BANANA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*aidou attacks zero who is still unconscious and takes his banana and runs off*

**everyone -** .................................................... O-o

**iceicebaby has signed off**

**pockylover1 -** are you sure??

**princessvamp -** yepp, possitive :D

**pureblood24 -** *sighs* thank the lord!!!

**sugarbaby -** the lord???

**pureblood24 -** ohh no!!!

**pureblood24 has signed off**

**pockylover1 -** hes gone fewwww, he Rima wanna go and get some pockys ??

**sugarbaby - **yeahh !!! i need some after that !! bye yuuki :)

**princessvamp -**byee :)

**sugarbaby and pockylover1 has signed off**

**princessvamp - **hmmm zero im gunna throw a book at you!! i'm bored ....... be right there zero :D

**princessvamp has signed off**

*yuuki finds a huge book and heads over to zeros room, zero gets hit by the huge book wakes up screames and falls asleep again*

**yuuki -** ohh well hmmmm, *shouts* KANAMEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK????**

review??? **more too comee :) **

thankyouu :)


	2. Chapter 2 teletubbies

_** Vampire Knight =) ** _

**_another random story ohh yeahh ;D _**

**thanx for the suggestions for cross Kaiens msn name any more i dont mind ? :)**

**_

* * *

_**

The vampire knight gang were all in the moon dorm,

bored completely bored,

Rima and Shiki were sitting on the sofa munching on pocky, pretty loud,

Aidou and Zero were listening to "Shut it down" by akon and pitbull on the radio and danceing , **(amazing song i lovee it XD)**

Ruka, Ichijo, Yuuki were talking about bras and underwear, and Kain just looked out of it in La la land with the teletubbies,

Just then Kaname bursts in with a box his secret box, no one could touch it no one, then he shouted " hush little ones hush"

everyone justs stops and looks at him,

nobody said a word it was completely quite, full on silence,

then he silence was broke by someone muching on pocky,

everyone turned to Shiki,

Kaname lost it he scremed like a girl because he didnt have the attention,

**Aidou's prov **

ohh its kaname, hes got his box!!!! well i got MY marble its way better than his, mine is a too-cool-for-school-glow-in-the-dark marble,

haahaaahaaa,

" everyone i got it" Kaname said,

"got what?" zero moaned,

kaname gave him a look like oh-go-home-you-emo " we can all dress up as the teletubbies"

what is kain doing? hes looks like hes having a fit or something "ohh no not the teletubbies, they are taking over noooooo"

okay, what a crazy person ohh wait im his cousin ahhhhh, ohh hes okay now rukas patting him like a dog.

"i'm tinky winky, yuuki you can be po, zero is dipsy and aidou you can be lala"

"WHAT??? but thats a girl" i moaned,

"SILENCE, i use my super awesome powers to command all of you to dress up as the teletubbies haahaaa"

i looked around, ahhh zeros face priceless ohh wheres the camera?

the song is still playing, ohh yeah i love this song,

_"I can get less if you love me or hate me life's a bitch now fuck you and pay me" _

"now fuck you pay me" zero sang

**Zero's prov **

this song is good dude,

why is everyone looking at me? maybe im just so beautiful for them beautiful than Karan, hahhaaaahaaa

"ohhhohhh what can i be oh great and mighty beautiful amazing kaname?" Ichijo asked that pig,

i hate that no-go-for-nothing-pig-and-his-too-cool-hair-style well okay i like his hair its just too sexy but shhhhhhh,

the pig with the sexy hair style told him to call him that, yuck

i'll get him back, ohhh i get the hat, dipsy has a hat !!!!!!!

**No ones prov **

"okay ichijo you can be the sun, ruka, rima, shiki and kain can be the flowers" kaname pointed to each of them

just then cross Kaien came in "i love teletubbies i wanna play!!!! lets take photos, i wanna be noonoo"

kaname turned to him "yeah your noonoo, we need someone to hover the floors" kaname said lamely waving his hand around,

half-an-hour later everyone was dressed up,

"lets go around the acadamy and spread the love" the chairman said while danceing around,

"this is so lame" shiki wispered to rima

"yeah, HEY MY POCKY ITS GONE!!!!!! " Rima scremed,

everyone heared _crunch, crunch ._

the chairman was sucking it well more like eating it, he was singing "suck, suck,suck, yumm,yumm im noonoo......"

**(yeahh it sounds wrong nut im sickminded teehee :) ) **

shiki was holding rima back from attacking the chairman,

they all walked to the gates to show off there costumes to the day class

but...................................

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

**sorry, i had to end it there, didn't have time to finish it sorry :(.**

**ill finish it off next chapter :) **

**review?????????????**

thanx :) xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 teletubbies part 2

_**continuinggg from last storyy (: **_

* * *

_shiki was holding rima back from attacking the chairman,_

_they all walked to the gates to show off there teletubbie costumes to the day class_

_but..................................._

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**

All the crew steped out of the moon dorm, in their teletubbie costumes.

"WAITTTT" cried Yuuki, they all turned to her, "what now, i wanna show off my new hat mun!!" Zero moaned at a slightly annoyed Yuuki.

Kaname gave Zero the ohh-shut-up-look, "what is it little po one yuuki?" kaname said calmly due to he wanted to beat Zero to show off his costume.

"we havent made the teletubbie toast and custard!!", everyone looked shocked "ohh no the code, the teletubbie code!!" ijicho screamed,

"well then we better get cooking" kain said in a bored tone, everyone agreed and got to work,

yuuki and kaname and zero were making the custard, ruka, kain and aidou was making the toast, rima, shiki was doing the washing up

and the chairman and ijicho was decroating the teletubbie toast.

"give me the bowl" "no go away" "give me it" "no" kain sighed, ruka and aidou was fighting, yes fighting over a bowl, ohh god,

just then aidou knocked the custard everwhere "ahhhhhh" they all screamed, "teehee" the chairman giggled,

"how long?", "yuuki they just got in the oven", huff "now?" "no", okay.............now?" "no" ".....................................now?"

"" kaname screamed at yuuki, "i think they are done now yuuki" zero told her in a bored tone,

"yayyyyy" yuuki sang, "chairman would you decoate this for me?" yuuki asked, "YUUKIII DARLINGG DONT CALL ME THAT, IM YOUR DADDY!!!"

the chairman said patting her hair, "okay okay please daddy?" , "yayyyy yes yes yes", the chairman started putting flowers and pritty heart shapes

all over the toast, "shiki can you pass me that bowl?" rima asked, shiki passed rima the bowl but it landed in the sink and water went everwhere

"SHIKIII" rima screamed, "sorry rima" but shiki wasnt looking at her face he was looking at her socking wet white top which was now see threw

and he could see her bright blue bra,

"i no lets put some music on" the chairman said cheerfully, he turned the radio on and the song "boom boom boom" by the vena boys was on

the chairman began to sign to it,

_"Boom boom boom boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_Lets spend the night together_  
_From now until forever_  
_Boom boom boom boom_  
_I wanna go boom boom_  
_Lets spend the night together_  
_Together in my room" _

everyone all turned around and stared at him wide eyes, "ohh god" ijicho mouthed,

kaname poined towards the door , everyone nodded and picked up the teletubbie toast and custard and left the room kinda freaked out,

leaving the messy kitchin and the creepy chairman signing,

_"Ohohoh ohohoh-everybody get on down_  
_Ohohoh ohohoh-vengaboys are back in town_  
_Ohohoh ohohoh-this is what I wanna do_  
_Ohohoh ohohoh-lets have some fun_  
_Ohohoh ohohoh-one on one just me and you"_

the chairman turned around too see no one, every one was gone, "hello, hello??", the kitchin was a mess, "who is gunna clean all this up?"

"ohh wait im noo noo, i will!!!!!" sooo he licked the kitchin clean signing the song.

while everyone was out side under a tree having a teletubbie picnic.

* * *

**this story is finished sorry for the wait (: **

**the song is "boom boom boom - by the venga boys" **

review????????????????? another story soon (:

_pockyyloverr 3 _

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4 boom boom boom

heyy another msn storyy (:

* * *

**MSN NAMES**

**sugarbaby- Rima **

**pockylover1- Shiki **

**2beautiful4u- Ruka **

**pureblood24- Kaname **

**princessvamp- Yuuki **

**Emoboy- Zero **

**iceicebaby- Aidou**

**fireking- Kain **

**mangacrazy43- Ichijo **

**XxCrossxX - Cross Kaien ( **thank you to **NekoMataDemon **for choosing this msn name for cross kaien love your stories btw ^^ **)**

* * *

**XxCrossxX has signed in **

**XxCrossxX **- hello, my fellow pupils!! (:

**iceicebaby -** ruka, ¬¬

**2beautiful4u **- aidou ¬¬

**princessvamp - **hello chairman (:

**XxCrossxX - **dont call me that, yukki.....im your DADDYYY

**princessvamp** - .........yeah O.o

**XxCrossxX - **say it!!!!

**princessvamp - **but ...

******XxCrossxX** - dont you love me?? :'( *crys*

**princessvamp - ***sighs* yes yes i love you....... daddy

******XxCrossxX - **yayyyy she called me daddy :')

**mangacrazy43 - **heyy everyyone, i just got a new camara ;D

**sugarbaby & pockylover1 has signed in**

**sugarbaby - **ijicho!!!!!!, im gunna kill you, taking photos of me and shiki kissing ¬¬ :

**mangacrazy43 -** i didnt mean it, you were ....ummm kindaa ummm ........in the wayy of my ummm.................................. A MASTER PIECE ^^

******pockylover1 - **master piece, huh ?

**mangacrazy43 - **huh? ohh yeahh my master piece ^^

**sugarbaby - **pervert ¬¬

******pockylover1 - **sooo.... what kind of stuff is in your master piece then?

**mangacrazy43 - **i'll show you later ;) *wink*

**pockylover1 - **okayy, this better be good ijicho

**mangacrazy43 - **ohh it will be don't worry ;) *wink*

**iceicebaby - **ohh, can i come ??

**mangacrazy43 & pockylover1 - **no ¬¬

**iceicebaby - **whyy? :(

**sugarbaby** - is it me or this sounds really wrong O.o

**2beautiful4u - **yeahh, it kindaa does O.o

**mangacrazy43 **- cozz i said so only shiki (:

**iceicebaby** - but i wanna come!!!!!!!!!!! *screames like a girl*

**2beautiful4u - **ohh shut up you big baby

**iceicebaby** - noooo you shut up ¬¬

**2beautiful4u - **nooooo you shut up ¬¬

**iceicebaby - **noooo you shut up 

**Everyone but ruka and aidou - **JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mangacrazy43 - **hushh little ones (: shiki im meet you at 7.00 in my room, dont be late ;) *blows a kiss*

**sugarbaby - **ijicho!!!!! stop stealling my boyfriend!!!!! ¬¬

**mangacrazy43** - ^^ byeeeeee x

**mangacrazy43 has signed off **

**pockylover1 - **well.............. i better get ready byee

**pockylover1 has signed off **

**princessvamp - **ummmm soooo.........

**sugarbaby **- if ijicho touches shiki ill kill him byeeee x

**XxcrossxX **- *singing* boom boom boom i want you in my room...

**everyone but cross - **.......................................... O.o

**XxcrossxX - ***still singing* lets spend the night together, lets have some fun ^^ ...

**everyone but cross** - ................. O.o yeahh ........

**princesvamp & iceicebaby & 2beautiful4u has signed off ** *all ran off away from the chairman*

XxcrossxX - ohhh hello??? O.O .......................... im talking to myself teehee ,, ............................ummmmm.....................ohh well..........

*starts singing* boom boom boom ...........

* * *

End of another story

more too comee...... (:

**review??????**

_pockylover x (:_


	5. Chapter 5 Yuuki stole what?

heyy another msn storyy (:

* * *

**MSN NAMES**

**sugarbaby- Rima **

**pockylover1- Shiki **

**2beautiful4u- Ruka **

**pureblood24- Kaname **

**princessvamp- Yuuki **

**Emoboy- Zero **

**iceicebaby- Aidou**

**fireking- Kain **

**mangacrazy43- Ichijo **

**XxCrossxX - Cross Kaien **

* * *

**Emoboy has just signed on **

**Princessvamp - **yeah so thats how i stole it ^^

**Sugarbaby **- wow O.o, so you jummped over lazers and killer traps for that?

**Emoboy **- O.o

**Princessvamp** - yep for that ^^

**2beautiful4u - **haha, i wanna see his face when he finds out! he soooooo deserves it :')

**Princessvamp & Sugarbaby** - YEAHH !

**Emoboy** - huh? what you talking about?

**2beautiful4u - **haaa you'll see when he finds out ;P

**Emoboy - **who's he? *confused*

**Princessvamp** - ohhh zero, my dear zero, my dear dear zero, my dear dear dear zero, my dear dear

**Everyone but yuuki **- ALRIGHT WE GET IT !

**princessvamp** - alright god , chill out munn ^_^ *holds out hands in defence*

**everyone but yuuki** - *roles eyes*

******mangacrazy43 has just signed in **

**mangacrazy43 - **heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guyssssss ;D

**Princessvamp **- ICHIJOOOOO !

**mangacrazy43** - YUUKIIIII !

**Princessvamp** - ICHIJOOOOOOOO !

**mangacrazy43 - **YUUKIIIIIII !

**everyone but yuuki & ichijo** - SHUT UP ¬¬ -.-

**mangacrazy43 - **soooooo, hey zero you pimp hanging around with all these girls ;)

**Emoboy **- Me a pimp ... ohh god :/

**mangacrazy43 - **dont worry zero-kun i wont say anything to Kain, shiki, kaname ;)

**all the girls** - -.-

**in the background **- *screaming* MYYYYY MARBLEEEEEE! ITS GONEEE! :O :'(

**princessvamp** - uhhooo prepare your selfs people !

**mangacrazy43 -** yuuki you stole Aidou's marble :/

**Emoboy **- soo thats what you girls were talking about

**all the girls** - yeppp ^^!

**Iceicebaby has just signed on**

**iceicebaby** - who took it come on who ? ¬¬

**everyone** - * looking around pretening to know nothing*

**iceicebaby **- RUKAAAA IT WAS YOUU ¬¬

**2beautiful4u - **WHATT ? NO YUUKI DID IT ¬¬

**Iceicebaby** - YUUKII ¬¬ GIVEE ITTTTTT ¬¬

**princessvamp** - uuhhooo KANAMEE SAVEEE MEEEEE!

**princessvamp signed off ** *runs to find kaname*

**iceicebaby has signed off** *runs after yuuki* my babyy im comingg to savee youu from yuuki !

**everyone** - O.o... okayy then

**mangacrazy43 - **ohhhh the match is startingg :O ;)

**everyone **- ohhhhhhhhhhhhh QUICK QICK BEFORE WE MISS IT ! MOVEEEEE

**everyone has signed off**

* * *

End of another story

more too comee... (:

**review?**

_pockylover x (:_


	6. Note, please read!

_Heyy! _

_i need you help, you get to choose what i put in my stories!_

_i can all your choses in to one story to make it compleatly random :) _

_SOOO GET CHOOSING THEN ;D X _

ohh yeahh i need a MSN name for Rido, soo help with that please ^.^

_pockylover x_


End file.
